


For Sale Sign

by Fan_by_Proxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Fan_by_Proxy





	For Sale Sign

**For Sale:** 67’ Chevy Impala, fully restored.  Ipod [pink] incl.


End file.
